The Soldier ad the Spy
by ComicsCorner
Summary: I typed this story in honor of the Captain America sequel that's coming out on April 4th. This is based on a small scene that I saw in the Captain America TWS UK trailer. The scene stars at 1:12. After their first encounter with the Winter Soldier Steve and Natasha spend the evening together with broken spirits and bruised bodies having a moment together that impacts them both


The Soldier and the Spy

Caps POV

"Damnit" I said as I pulled another piece of broken glass out of my arm. The pain died down a little as I threw the glass away with the other twelve shards in a metal tray.

That one had to be the biggest of all thirteen. And it wasn't the first time I've taken glass into some part of my body, but it still hurt like hell.

I began to root through the first aid kit that Natasha had packed and found a bottle of iodine along with a roll of bandages in the small red bag. I took a

cotton ball and soaked it in the iodine, then slowly dabbed the cuts around my forearm.

Damn it stung, I was trying to ignore it, come to think of it iv used this stuff on myself so many times that I thought I'd be used to it by now.

Hm guess not.

Luckily there wasn't much blood. Once I was sure that the cuts were cleaned properly I carefully wrapped the bandages around my elbow down to my wrist

on my right arm. It felt good getting out of that fight when we did; I was so out of focus, during that fight Widow had gotten trapped underneath the wreckage of an S.H.I.E.L.D car that our attacker had destroyed I could hear her screaming my name.

I wanted nothing more than to get to her as quickly as I

possibly could but that thug was making sure that I didn't get anywhere near her.

Tasha's screaming got louder and louder pounding in my head, and I knew that the car must be crushing her in some way. My heart began racing with every

cry f terror that came from her. I don't believe that I've ever witnessed a time when the Black Widow had been scared.

I believed that she wasn't capable of it, but then again she is human. I was scared, not for myself but for her.

I've already seen too many people die I don't wish to see anymore, especially her. When I finished wrapping my injury I walked out of the bathroom and

moved to the bedroom where I saw Natasha sitting on the king sized bed running her towel through her wet red hair. I could tell that she was still shaken after what had happened; you could see the fear in her eyes.

When I finally reached her she told me that she couldn't move due to the fact that the car was on her leg. Now I was on the clock, I had to get that massive

vehicle off my teammate before it broke every bone in her body. Once I lifted the car high enough I wedged my shield underneath so that I could pull her

out. We both gripped each other's hands tightly with all our might.

And with one swift motion I yanked her out from under the wreckage. Tears were in her eyes. She said she was fine but we both couldn't stop shaking, I was still terrified.

I think I felt her heart stop when we embraced each other tightly and I knew that my heart had stopped just as hers had. The Winter Soldier

had gotten away. But Natasha was safe and that was the important thing. To me it was.

We were interrupted when Hill and her agents arrived at the scene. The Spy and I had to answer a hell of a lot of questions. But once Hill got some were in

the 30s she stopped probably because she noticed how tired we both looked. Nat and I boarded an S.H.I.E.L.D helicopter that flew us through DC and brought us back to the house that S.H.I.E.L.D had taken for the spy and I to stay in undercover for the next few weeks.

I couldn't help but keep staring at her as she dried out her hair. She looked so small without the uniform on. And I had to admit it was very strange seeing

her in a completely different setting, especially with me. Agent Romanoff and I knew our boundaries, we were both being professional.

But there were times when I would wonder what would happen if we turned that off, I didn't know.

Natasha's POV

He's staring at me I can tell.

I've always had this unique skill when I know that someone is staring straight at me. Clint would always do that to me jut to annoy me, but I found myself

laughing anyway. But why was Captain Rogers staring me down? I had no idea. It wasn't just that he was looking at me but how.

I could see him standing in the doorway of the bedroom staring at me with those big beautiful blue eyes of his. It wasn't bothering me that I was in this position, I liked it.

"Hey" he finally said as he walked towards me with his bandaged arm. "Hey" I reply setting my towel next to me on the bed.

Just sat and watched as the Captain unpacked the rest of his suitcase. It's been a very off day for both of us. When we had both arrived back at the house I

kicked my shoes off and wanted nothing more than to sleep but first I really needed a shower to get this dirt and blood off me. Steve being the gentlemen

that he always had been let me go first while he contacted Hill and would answer the rest of her questions. I owed him one for that. I was sick of putting up

with Maria; come to think of it I'm sick of this whole day.

It was horrible from the start. I felt much better once I had washed up as if all my worries had just washed down the drain. If only it was that simple. My

walking out of the bathroom with nothing on except my towel made the good soldier blush, which I couldn't help but smile at. He is such a boy scout. That made me process how different Steve and Clint were.

I mean Clint has seen me in many revealing situations but it never got out of hand. The good captain was just very respectful of my privacy which, I couldn't

help but admire. He's probably the first man that I've worked with that didn't howl at the moon at the idea of seeing me naked. Steve isn't like that he

doesn't feel the need to push boundaries. He sees all the good in the world, even the thought of world domination makes him sick.

And he's experienced how cruel the world is first hand. Everything that I've done is nothing compared to what he's gone through.

He's the veteran I could imagine what he went through but I knew that imagining it is far different that experiencing it first hand, which made me shiver. I

quickly calmed my nerves by fidgeting with the sliver pendent around my neck. "You alright?" He asked standing in front of me, wearing a white tank top and

jeans. I smile and nod as I quit playing with the pendent. "Feel better?" I questioned The soldier sat next to me rubbing his arm. "Forearm full of broken glass

if that's what you're asking" He teased I couldn't help but lightly laugh; even with his arm bleeding he still has his positive attitude.

"What did Hill have to say?" I asked afraid to find out. Steve groaned as he laid his back on the king sized bed.

That's when I knew that it was bad.

Steve's POV

I've faced monsters, aliens, gangsters, Nazis and even broke up a fight between a man in a suit of armor and a God. But now the wrath of Maria Hill was now on my "watch out for" list. That woman is crazy.

I turned my head back to Natasha. "She defiantly gave me a mouthful" I said sitting back up whining a little as I rubbed my shoulder which was feeling sore.

I remembered the Winter Soldier throwing me hard on the ground when we fought on the bridge. Nat must have noticed right away, she was a very observant woman.

The next thing I know the spy had lifted the back of my shirt to examine the damage.

Which really surprised me that Tasha didn't waste any time, but then again she wasn't the kind of person to sit around when things needed to be done

especially when it came to a friend's well being Natasha's POV Maybe I jumped the gun on the good Captain. But Director Fury told the both of us to watch

one another's backs and that's what I'm doing Besides there's nothing romantic going on between Captain Rogers and I. At least I don't think there is. But could there be? "Is everything alright Agent Romanoff?" He asked me.

I must not have said anything for a while and Steve must have been wondering what it

was that I was staring at. But I only say "Yes" as I stare at the black bruises on the lower area of his back. Steve must not have noticed how much the bruises had hurt.

They were bad really bad "Is it bad?" He asked worriedly "So so" I say running my fingers over the black and blue marks.

This made the soldier moans in pain. "I'll be right back" I reply.

I knew just what to do. I hopped off the bed and walked into the kitchen, I tried not to put pressure on my ankle as I rummaged through the freezer for a few ice packs.

I grabbed them and headed back towards the bed room. I froze in my tracks As

I watched the soldier removes his shirt. Butterflies were bursting in my stomach and I suddenly became really warm "Don't just stand there" I thought to

myself "He's staring at you" He was and it made me turn bright red but I didn't know what the hell to say.

"Are you alright ma'am?" he asked me with a raised eyebrow. "Iyou were worried about me?" I stammered "Of course I was." The captain replied. Now I did hear it and I believed it Captain America cared about me. Not just as his teammate or partner but as something much more beautiful than that.

And the crazy thing is I loved it.

I loved him I didn't know what to say but I knew what to do. I mustered as must courage as I could, leaned forward and placed a kiss on Steve Rogers's cheek.

He stared at me wide eyed and mouth slightly hanging open we just stared at each other which felt like forever.

It was so crazy but what was even crazier was when Steve cupped his hands around my head and kissed me fully on the mouth I didn't hesitate to kiss him back.

His skin was so warm and inviting I didn't want it to ever end. I felt happy for the first time in so very long.

I hummed happily as he moved his hands down to my waist. We both couldn't help but laugh as we both fell back on the bed. I was now lying on top of the Captain; I couldn't stop staring at him, or vise versa. His big beautiful blue eyes were mesmerizing.

Steve's POV

The touch of her skin made me feel like my whole body was engulfed in flames but I wasn't complaining.

This is what I wanted more than anything me and her I just wish that it was under better circumstances but I had to take what I had at the time and that was good enough.

It was late and we were both exhausted from everything that had happened today.

I was sad to end the moment with the gorgeous spy but we both had no energy left to either talk or do anything else for that matter.

I watched Tasha climbed under the covers and drifted off. I followed shortly after her, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her back against my chest I felt safe with her.

It was a cold night but I was nice and warm with her.

And I knew something else I'm in love with Natasha Romanoff. "Good night Nat" "Good night Steve" I turn the lights off on the side table and drift off to sleep with the spy wrapped in my tight embrace.

And for the first time in perhaps forever.

Everything was clear to me.

(The End)

(For now)


End file.
